Inevitable Circumstances
} Season 2, Episode 11 } Episode Information Air Date September 28, 2012 Written By Cameron Henderson Directed By David Slade Previous Episode The End Approaches Next Episode The Point of No Return Summary As the ritual to break the legendary curse is upon the city of New York, The Old Ones plan to end the reign of Slater as well as his comrade Paige. Still tied up and in excruciating pain, Dominic hears Ariana's voice telling him that she loves him and don't give up in such a short time. Ariana and Camille shows up to distract Slater & Paige from performing the ritual, in which Jamia has already began to bind the moonstone with the power of the moon, which is completely on it's axis. Vincent has began to order off the vampire officials and orders them to stay out of the process of eliminating the ones involved, which were his brothers, sisters and including his friends. Eric and André arrive at the cementary only to be ambushed by werewolves which are transfigured into their wolf form and they begin to battle each other in which Eric & André slaughter them all within' a minute or less. Considering the fact they don't get along, Isabella and Kristina hold off the arrival of other vampires and werewolves as they approve of breaking the curse, which leads to a deadly confrontation as Isabella and Kristina begins to annihilate them all, one by one. As they roam through the woods of Central Park, Destiny begins to have full conscious and control during her wolf form and begins to hear the screams of Dominic from a distance. Marcus follows her trail and uses his telepathy to inform Destiny that they should stay under the radar so Slater or Paige wouldn't risk seeing them during the process. Having to defeat a number of werewolves along with more, Eric and André are joined by Matthew and Wesley as they trigger off a wolfsbane grenade which disenergrates the entire pack of werewolves within' the entrance of the cementary. Astounded as she completed the process of becoming a newborn, Michael indicates that nothing will change between them and that he will show Kate the ways of surviving the accurate way without harming anyone. As Kate begins to feel extrodinaire within' her own body, she gets well aquainted with her newborn power that she has obtained. Smelling the blood of a human from 20 miles away, Kate reacts and instantly tracks the human down. As Michael chases after her, he stops her from attacking the innocent and demands her that is there is another way. Michael takes Kate back to the residence of The Old Ones and begins to feed her numerous packs of blood bags, which Kate quickly consumes within' miuntes. As Sariah begins to summon André, he hears her calls and resumes to her destination, where Camille and Ariana are holding off Slater & Paige in the fight of their lives. As Jamia completes the binding of the moonstone to the moon, she quickly conjures a spell to release Dominic from his pain and he transfigures into his wolf form and tries to escape the prescense of the battle until Slater stops his actions and nearly kills Dominic until Marcus arrives and quickly runs into Dominic's place. Slater incapitates Marcus's heart which he quickly dies. As Dominic escapes the prescense of the battle, he is reunited with his sister Destiny as they retreat together. As Jamia conjures a spell and releases Sariah from her vervain inprisonment, Paige sees that they have been betrayed and she quickly tries to execute her until Ayana unknowingly arrives and together, they begin to cause pain inflictions among Slater & Paige which Eric & Vincent begin to take their positions and quickly decapaitates the heads of Slater & Paige. Finally, as the war concludes, Vincent retreats the body of Marcus and prepares to bury him within' the cementary grounds. Sariah is reunited with André and they embrace with the love they share for each other. Feeling that it is the last day they will share together, Eric and Isabella prepare to spend the last dawn they will encounter together within' the city. Main Cast Cameron Henderson as Eric Omar Brown as Vincent Tyrekas Lang as Michael Brandon T. Jackson as André Sydni Watson as Camille Keke Hunter as Ariana Chelsi Glascoe as Isabella BooBoo Stewart as Dominic Kathy Valentina as Destiny Recurring Cast Ashley Thornton as Kristina Jessica Lucas as Ayana Bennett Anivlis Fernandez as Kate Melicia Johnson as Sariah Anton Yelchin as Matthew Daren Kagasoff as Wesley Alex Maraz as Marcus Shane West as Slater Olivia Wilde as Paige Kelsi Frost as Jamia Bennett Soundtrack 1. We'll Be A Dream- We The Kings 2. Giving Up The Gun- Vampire Weekend 3. Neon Trees- Our War 4. Sing- Sounds Under Radio 5. Aint No Rest For The Wicked- Cage The Elephant Category:Seasons Category:Films Category:Episodes